


Falling Snow

by LivingMoriGirl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Dark Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Dark!Jack, Gen, Good Person Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), I Tried, No Fluff, One Shot, POV Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), all of this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingMoriGirl/pseuds/LivingMoriGirl
Summary: “And then do you know what happened?”Silence. The shadows darken as black sand curls around the snow underneath the trees. The dark of the lake pushes against the fading glow of the moon. The clouds gather overhead - guiding Pitch. My heart is beating wildly in my chest but my breathing is measured and my stance is calculated to appear relaxed. And then suddenly the darkness has presence. There is a breath in the shadow that I have come to know as the safest place to be. The presence of Fear himself instills the absence of fear in me.They need to know what they did to me.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Pitch Black, Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Falling Snow

“I don’t think you understand what exactly it is that I lost.”

“Then explain it to me, Jack.”

“I lost everything. All at once. And still no one saw me.”

Her feathered hands cover a small gasp of pain and her feathers fluff before wilting back. I can not see her eyes from the side on view I have, but I know that expression. The one of pity and sorrow. The only other look people seemed to be able to give me other than anger. 

That just won’t do though will it? I need something else.

“So I thought, why am I here? Why am I still here?!” 

The staff cuts through the rising wind. I turn away from the Guardians to look into the blast of cold head on. The heavy breaths are pulled out and dissipate away from me as the rise and fall of my blue hoodie becomes slower and calmer and more collected. The cold wind calms me in the same way that it bites into Bunny’s fur and slices through Tooth’s feathers. It would have been just as cutting to me three hundred years ago. But that’s the problem, isn’t it? That was three… hundred… years ago. My grip on the staff tightens and frost seeps from my fingers further into the grooves in the staff. Snow that would have been perfectly purely white if not for one thing. 

Teeny…

Tiny…

Flecks of black sand.

I take one final deep breath before I turn my head just so that the guardians can hear me but not see my face. Pitch is almost here. 

“And then do you know what happened?”

Silence. The shadows darken as black sand curls around the snow underneath the trees. The dark of the lake pushes against the fading glow of the moon. The clouds gather overhead, guiding Pitch. My heart is beating wildly in my chest but my breathing is measured and my stance is calculated to appear relaxed. And then all at once the darkness has presence. There is a breath moving in the shadow that I have come to know as the safest place to be. The presence of Fear himself instills the absence of fear in me. Pitch knows I am still afraid. But he also knows that I need to do this. 

They need to know what they did to me.

“I was declared second-rate and forgotten by all but the Wind.”

I turn so I am side-on to the Guardians again. The bite in my words was clear. Whether they could hear how I was gritting my teeth will forever be unknown to me, but I like to think that they do. I look down to the staff in my hand. The ice is much brighter than the ice surrounding us. I can see the glowing reflection of Sandy on the dark ice of the lake. As much as I am afraid of those beside him, I know I am steps away from safety. Pitch and the woods to my right, The Guardians to my left and the staff between me and those who I was told were my friends. Nothing between me and the one who I know will protect me. 

“And then I was seen.”

I tilt my head upwards and my hair falls into its natural setting revealing the less marred side of my face. But the dark lines and slight burn scars are still so clearly visible from where the Guardians stand. 

“Oh, Jack.”

It was the catalyst. The canon. The final straw, I suppose, for Pitch. Because it was that mournful whisper that sent the Nightmares ripping from the shadows and charging towards the Guardians. The neighing and the yelling and clanging of swords and other weapons could not cover up the sound of Pitch’s laughter. It was mocking and haughty and so smooth all at once. The Guardians were frantically searching the darkening treeline in hopes of catching a glimpse of golden eyes. I knew they wouldn’t find him. 

They weren’t looking at me.


End file.
